Nightmare Freddy
:Were you looking for one of Nightmare Freddy's counterparts; Freddy Fazbear, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Purple Freddy, Phantom Freddy, (possibly) Nightmare Fredbear, or (possibly) Nightmare? FNaF4= is the main antagonist in Five Nights at Freddy's 4 and is one of the seven nightmare animatronics in the game. He is a nightmarish version of Freddy Fazbear. If the player is not careful and does not check the bed, Nightmare Freddy will attack them, resulting in game over. Appearance Nightmare Freddy is a tattered, withered, and generally broken-down exaggerated version of Freddy Fazbear. He is a stereotypical brown color with a lighter coloring on his stomach, ears, and muzzle. His black top hat and bow tie are present, and like the rest of him, are very torn. He has long sharp teeth and razor-sharp claws with shining yellow eyes, giving him a more macabre appearance than his original counterpart. His body shape is slightly different from Freddy as well, being much more sharp-edged and flatter, with the head being much more narrow and taller than any other Freddy counterpart. In addition to his regular body, three smaller versions of him are seen hanging off of it, and will sometimes detach and jump onto the player's bed. Locations Unlike the other Nightmare animatronics, Nightmare Freddy only appears in the bedroom if the player has failed to ward the three smaller versions of him off the bed. More info coming soon. Behavior Nightmare Freddy has a much different AI mechanic than the other animatronics do in the fourth game. As the nights progress, the player must check the bed behind them to see if Nightmare Freddy's three small counterparts are lurking there. Once the player has shone the flashlight on the bed, the smaller Freddies will generally disappear immediately in an almost paranormal way. Depending on how long the player stalls to check the bed, there may be one, two, or even three Freddies sitting on the surface. It takes noticably longer for three Freddies to disappear than it takes one or two, and the animation is different, as they zip off the side instead of just instantly fading away. However, if the player still fails to check the bed in a consistent manner, Nightmare Freddy will appear in their place and will proceed to attack the player. More info coming soon. Audio More info coming soon. Trivia * Nightmare Freddy seems to have much less of a role in the game than the other Nightmare animatronics do, which is strange since the game appears to be revolved around him when taking a look at the official Steam icon for the game, which depicts none other than Nightmare Freddy himself. * Interestingly, Nightmare Freddy's pose for the Steam icon bears a strong resemblance to Nightmare Bonnie's pose in his featured teaser. It is unknown why this is, but it's possible it may be a typical and common pose for the Nightmare animatronics to do. * Strangely, Nightmare Freddy's name was not confirmed when his teaser was uploaded to Five Nights at Freddy's 4's official IndieDB page, unlike the other Nightmare animatronics (excluding Plushtrap, as his was revealed in the source code on Scott's website). While the other Nightmares had their teasers named to their respected names (Ex. Nightmare Bonnie), Nightmare Freddy's was simply called "teaser". It is unknown why this is. |-| Gallery = Miscellaneous 4.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the first teaser. 4_brightened.png|Nightmare Freddy in the first teaser, brightened. Fnaf_4_desktop_icon.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the icon for Five Nights at Freddy's 4. NightmareFreddyExtra.jpg|Nightmare Freddy in the Extra menu. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 4 Category:Characters Category:Animatronics Category:Nightmares Category:Males